


I've Got a Dream: Fangirl Edition

by PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, British Actor RPF, Doctor Who (2005), Hannibal (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Tangled (2010), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Shipping, Song Parody, fangirling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard/pseuds/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of I've Got a Dream, from Disney's Tangled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got a Dream: Fangirl Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarlingReigns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingReigns/gifts).



> While having a late night text conversation with the super fuckin cool DarlingReigns I was throwing out fandom-ized versions of some of the verses and she ordered that it be fleshed out. And let me tell you writing this was so. Much. Fun.

I'm geeky, weird and scary.  
I've got a cat named 'Harry'  
And spend way too much time on Pinterest.  
Despite the dirty looks   
When I'm browsing YA books,  
I will always be a shameless fangirl.

Can'tcha see me pinning all that fan art?  
Squeeing over cute celebrities?  
Yeah I'd rather be called "crazy"  
Than go without Mack, Fitz and Daisy.

Thank you!

'Cause right in the open I got a dream.

I'm totally obsessive as I seem.  
Though I do some adulting  
I prefer Sherlock's consulting.

Yes, this fangirl has a dream. 

I've got cards and toys and shirts.  
Every lost companion hurts.  
And let's not even mention shipping.  
But despite the pain of Rose, Reinette and who else knows  
I'll always ship it in headcanon.

Can't you see Zuko with a lady  
Practicing her bending by a stream?  
Katara's a lover and they're both fighters.  
I'm a Zutaran with a dream.

And I know Skoulson will reign supreme.  
Though character death is the worst   
I keep reading, watching and tweeting  
Because I'm a fangirl with a dream.

Walkers stumbling through the forest.  
Tony's armor will be mine!  
God, Tom is just sublime.  
Hannibal's a bitch.  
Chilton knows.  
Sorry, but Aang kind of blows.

Voldemort wanted him some unicorns.

I've got dreams like you.  
Not really.  
They're way too touchy feely,  
On occasion kind of steamy.  
And I'm definitely not alone,  
But surrounded by fine ass limeys.

I've got a dream.  
I've got a dream.

I wanna go to SDCC.

And with every passing hour  
I'm glad Thor got back his power.

Yes, I am a fangirl with a dream.


End file.
